Level 1351
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 52 | previous = 1350 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 1352 | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 8,000 | moves = 30 }} Due to the board having six candy colours which makes it hard to create special candies which is essential because of the lack of candies on the jellies makes it impossible to sustain huge point cascades, the sugar chests which requires 25 moves out of the 30 moves for all five sugar keys to be dispensed to open them leaves at most 5 moves for sugar crush and the high three star target score makes it hard to earn three stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Reality to earn three stars. Difficulty *No candies spawn on the double jellies, making it worthless to create colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations. *There are no jellies underneath the sugar chests. *The jellies are very isolated from the main board and are positioned as such that colour bomb + striped candy combinations will not clear them. Because of this, as well as the fact that there are 6 colours which can limit moves, clearing both of them in just 30 moves is an incredibly difficult challenge. *The sugar keys spawn when the player has 25, 20, 15, 10, 5, and 0 moves left. Hence, you cannot miss a single key. Keys also only drop when jellies are eliminated in the columns under one of the two key dispensers. *The jellies are worth 4,000 points.2 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 4,000 points Hence, an additional 4,000 points is required to earn one star. Category:Jelly levels Category:Candied Cliffs levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with regular teleporters Category:Levels with sugar keys Category:Levels with five-layered sugar chests Category:Levels with popcorn Category:Levels with empty spaces Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Hexagon levels Stars Strategy *The only way to remove the jelly from the remote squares is to open the treasure chests and use the jelly fish inside. *Open the sugar chests by getting five keys. The keys spawn at, and only at, 5, 10, 15, 20, and 25 moves left (and at 0 moves left). Therefore, make sure to clear cells in the key columns at those moves. The keys should be the second candy to drop from the key dispensers, so to be sure to get a key you have to clear two cells in the key columns. *Activating one jelly fish should be enough. The third sub-fish from the first fish should eat the second fish from the other sugar chest, though this might not always happen. For example, moving the purple wrapped candy up on the board to the right will get the fifth key, blow up the right fish, which will then eat two jellies and should also eat the left fish, which will then finish the level on that move. However, activating two fish at the same time will leave jelly on the board. *A colour bomb + jelly fish can clear the jellies easily. Two fish will eat each jelly square and the last fish will change another candy to jelly fish then it will eat last two single jelly squares. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies which is a significant problem. *The jelly is worth 4,000 points. Hence, an additional 76,000 points for two stars and an additional 146,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Since no candies spawn on the jellies, the additional point boost due to use of colour bombs on jellies for Facebook are not applicable. Even if candies spawn on them, none of the rows and columns where the jellies are have three horizontal or vertical squares. Hence, cascades that score a great many points are impossible. *Since the player has to waste moves to get the necessary sugar keys, it only leaves at most 5 moves for sugar crush, further reducing the amount of points earned. **Even if colour bombs are created which is already difficult due to the first point, the presence of six candy colours decreases the concentration of candies of any colour. Hence, insufficient number of candies may be cleared by any colour bomb. With the high two and three star target scores, this is a significant problem. Trivia *This level is similar to the old version of level 1001 as both levels were extremely hard, due to having to clear sugar chests to reach the objective (but the chests could not be cleared until there were hardly any moves left, even if keys were collected at every possible opportunity). Furthermore, these levels are 350 levels apart and level 350 was also extremely hard before it was nerfed. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 1351 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Candied Cliffs levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with regular teleporters Category:Levels with sugar keys Category:Levels with five-layered sugar chests Category:Levels with popcorn Category:Levels with empty spaces Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Hexagon levels